Prince of Demons: Disappearing and reappearing
by Leilas
Summary: Harry disappers during the summer and reappeard during the sorting feast with a girl and a man that looks like Salazar Slytherin. Who are they? Why are they there? Where did Harry go? RonxPansy, DracoxHermione, Harryxoc summary inside
1. Arrival

Prince of Demons: Disappearing and reappearing 

Summary: Harry disappeared when Ron and Hermione went to pick him up; he then appeared with a girl and a man who looked exactly like Salazar Slytherin in the middle of the sorting feast. Where did he go? Who's the girl and this guy? Why does he look different? What's their secret? RonxPansy, DracoxHemione, HarryxOc

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Hp characters in other words Salazar Slytherin too. But Knives is mine!

Key:

_'Blah'_ thought

"Blah" talking

_"Blah" telepathic_

_Blah demonic_

Ch. 1 Disappeared, reappeared

_"Harry Potter..." _

"Who's there?" The sixteen-year-old boy asked the voice he heard.

_"Don't you remember me? I'm Knives!" _The female voice Harry heard sounded kind of sad.

_"Knives? Who's Knives?" _Harry asked.

_"You really don't remember me!"_Knives sounded devastated

_"I don't… do I even know you?"_ Harry asked

_"Yes, Harry or Wolf your real name, you are older than you look and think… you should be a thousand twenty five this year..."_

_"WHAT? I'M THAT OLD! Wait… How would I know that you are not lying?" _

_"Ask my brother Salazar… wait… I take you back to the Demon realm… close your eyes… on the count of three… one… two… __what are you doing? Three!"_ And with a flash of light, Harry Potter's life will change forever or is it that his life will go back to the way it really was? Anyways, he just disappeared… Unknown to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, he's not in private drive anymore.

Knock, knock, knock. Ron knocks on the door and stand back waiting for some one to open it. Petunia opens the door and she's pretty shock to see them.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley, we are here to pick up Harry," Hermione said politely.

"Take that freak as far away from here as possible!" Petunia snapped and walked away. Ron and Hermione went up to Harry's room and knocked on it, after a while they were tired of waiting so they just open the door; to their surprise (Not ours) Harry was not there, his things was not there, there was only an empty bed, an empty desk and wardrobe.

"He's not here… where could he be? There's no trace of him leaving at all… let's go tell Dumbledore" Ron said so he and Hemione apparated back to Hogwarts (they learned how to apparate because for safely reasons).

A few weeks later, the Sorting feast

The wizardry world was in an uproar, Harry Potter has disappeared. Lot's of students are talking about it during the feast. The sorting has begun, with the hat's song first

_Our worst fear has begun,_

_The dark lord rise again._

_Our savior will be back,_

_From an ancient civilization._

_The new power he will gain,_

_The old allies he will bring,_

_Salazar of the great founders four,_

_His sister the wielder of daggers and knives._

_He will defeat the lord of dark,_

_And then again disappear,_

_To where the demons lived,_

_Darkness ruled, _

_He will once again,_

_Bring peace to our land!_

Even though no body not even Dumbledore understand what the hat meant, they still clapped and have the sorting begin.

After the sorting

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore's voice roared through the great hall but the twinkle in the eyes were missing, "As usual, Forbidden Forest is always forbidden, there is a reason why it's called forbidden forest. Mr. Filch has told me to warn you that there is two hundred forty five more things add to the list, if you wanted to see the list, it's in his office. I have two more words to say… DIG IN!"

Just then, the great hall door opened. Standing there was three teenagers. The tallest one is a boy, paled skin with waist length slight unruly raven black hair, dark emerald green eyes. The second boy has unruly raven black hair like the first boy except his hair is just a little past the shoulder, scatter around it, he also has dark emerald eyes, slightly tanned skin. And the third person was a girl, like the two boys beside her, she too has dark emerald eyes, waist length black raven hair like the first boy, tied in to a pig tail, tan skin. Every teacher and the sixth and seventh year students took out their wand and pointed them at the three strangers.

"You were gone for only a few weeks and they didn't even recognize you, not even your best friends… that's sad" The tallest male pointed at Hermione and Ron.

"You're right Salazar… it is sad…" The other male replied.

"Who are you three?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hello there Dumbledore, long time no see!" The younger male grinned, the man called Salazar whispered some thing in the girl's ear that earned him a slap from the girl. Every put away their wands and watch the scene in front of them.

"I demand you to tell me who you are!" Dumbledore asked again, this time a tad bit louder.

"I'm surprise you don't recognize me, none of you… I'll spell it out to you… W.O.L.F L.A.N.C.E.L.O.T. Wolf Lancelot… that's who I am" the younger male name Wolf said, "And he's Salazar Slytherin…" Wolf pointed at the taller male. Every one seems to choke on their drink.

"You are lying, there's no way that he would be Salazar Slytherin!" Ron shouted. The girl just watch with amusement. "He's too young to be Salazar Slytherin and Salazar Slytherin should be long dead!" Salazar snorted.

"How would you know, Mr. Weasley? The history just said that Salazar Slytherin has disappeared from the wizard world, it don't meant that he's dead! Beside it's thousands of years ago, people aren't that good at painting, how will they really know how Salazar Slytherin look like?" Wolf asked.

"Salazar Slytherin is born a thousands of years ago! He's not immortal!" This time Pansy Parkinson shouted which surprised most of the people, well except the ones in Slytherin who knew that Pansy has a crush on Ron. At that, the girl chuckled while the Wolf laughed.

"The history never said anything about the founders' origin… only the four founders and Salazar's sister Knives knows that Salazar Slytherin is a demon, a demon from an ancient civilization, part of the royal family too… Ms. Parkinson" Wolf laughed as Salazar yelled "THANKS HARRY! YOU JUST HAVE TO SPILL _THAT_ SECRET OUT!" Every one froze… all thinking the same thing ' Did he just say Harry as in Harry Potter?'

"And thanks to you, now every one knows who we are!" Wolf or Harry Potter said "That's what you were doing in the first place your highness!" Salazar said.

Every one gasped, 'did I just heard THE Salazar Slytherin of the great founders four called Harry Potter aka the-boy-who-lived aka the-boy-who-lived-who-just-won't-die 'your highness?' the thought runs through out the hall.

The girl again chuckled. "What's so funny?" Harry (Sometime I'll call him Harry and sometime Wolf) and Salazar asked clearly annoyed.

"It's just that, you two always fights! And here I thought that today you two would calm down a bit…" the girl's voice was full of grace, her eyes shine with laughter.

"It's all his fault!" Harry and Salazar said pointed at each other, which cause the girl to chuckled again. And the two guys started to fight.

"I'm sorry Albus, but you know how each two acts when they see each other…" the girl apologized to Dumbledore after sending a telepathic message to him about their identities..

"It's ok Knives, as long as you keep your brother and your fiancé in place it's alright!" Dumbledore smiled. Again the students and teachers were shocked, Salazar Slytherin has a sister that's engaged to Harry Potter!

"H-Harry?" Hermione said quite shocked like the others.

"Yes?" Harry asked after again losing the fight.

"I-Is that really you?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Then why do you use the name Wolf Lancelot?" Ginny Weasley Ron's sister asked, giving Knives glares whichKnives just smiled back knowing the youngest Weasley is jealous of her.

"Oh, because that's my real name… My real parents is not James and Lily Potter, my real parents are King and Queen of demons, King Sakunai Lancelot and Queen Syria Lancelot." Wolf answered.

"An her?" Ginny pointed at Knives

"My fiancée… Salz's sister…" Wolf shrugged. Dumbledore stopped all the questions "If Prince Wolf, LadyKnives and Lord Slytherin would take a seat, it's best if we finish eating…" and every one started to eat with Salazar sitting at the staff's table, Wolf andKnives at Griffindor table.

TBC…

About Knives personality: she's nice on the outside but could be very very evil in the inside... she's powerful too... sorta...


	2. Fire of Hell

Prince of Demons: Disappearing and reappearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Knives mine though

Ch.2 Fire of Hell

"Hey, I have a question!" Ron suddenly said during the dinner, with a half eaten chicken in his mouth. Hermione and Ginny looked disgusted.

"Eww... RON! Finish your food first!" Ginny complained. Ron quickly swallowed his food and said.

"Hey, Knives... why aren't you sitting with your brother in the Slytherin table?"

"'Cause I wanna stay with Wolf..." she answered and then turn to Wolf. "um... ano... Wolf... how long is it until Mabon?" she blushed at her poor memory. Wolf chuckled while Ron and Ginny looked at Hermione for a definition of 'Mabon' in which Hermione gave a 'don't-ask-me-ask-them-I-don't-know-what-it-is' shrugged leaving the two Weasleys shocked.

"It's about 21 days till then... and Hermione, Gin, Ron, Mabon is a holiday... we demons celebrates every holiday that existed in this world... Mabon or Autumnal Equinox is near Sep. 21... we usually see alot of orange, bronze, gold, red, green, black, wine, purple and pastels... It's a witchcraft triditions... many don't celebrate it anymore though... just some that scattered across the world..." Wolf explained and then turned back Knives who gave him a mental question. 'So... when's Samhain... it's Halloween... right?' Wolf nodded while Knives sighed.

"... I wish it's passed Samhain... then I don't have to celebrate my b-day anymore... I feel sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo old..." Knives' face dropped into sorrow.

"Year alwedy wewy olde" Ron stated while food was still in his mouth. Ginny had hit Ron on the head, Hermione and slapped him and Knives gave him a Slytherin death glare. Wolf just laughed... to himself...

"Wuah?" Ron asked clueless at why did his sister hit him, his human, female best friend slapped him and the sister of snakes, fiancee of his demon best friend glared at him. Hermione, Ginny and Wolf sigh while Knives kept glaring at him.

Dinner soon came to an end... Dumbledore dismissed every one but Salz, Knives, Wolf, the two youngest Weasleys and Hermione.

"You are all move to a new dorm, it's behind the picture of the archangel Michael, the password is 'Fire of Hell', all your belongings have been moved. I bid you good night oh by the way... the door only opens with the forgotten language" with that, Dumbledore left. The group with curiousity of what Dumbledore meant by 'the door only opens with the forgotten language', soon found the dorm (with the help of Salazar) in no time at all.

The picture of the archangel asked "what's the password" glaring at Knives who glared back.

"Fire of Hell" Hermione answered even though she was qurious about the glarings.

"Wrong password... no entrance" the group was shocked... how could it be the wrong password? Then something suddently click in Knives' mind. She quickly said "Erif Folleh" Michael glared at her but grant the entrance.

"What?" Hermione and the two Weasley were confused.

"When Dumbles said that the door only opens with the forgotten language... the password Fire of hell, using demon language, which is also a forgotten language is Erif Folleh..." she smile at the dorm. There are pictures of her, Wolf, and Salazar when they are younger. Also other angels. They 'oh'ed and awe at the dorm. The dorm was silver, black, gold and dark red with Slytherin crest, Gryffindor crest and the demon royal crest on it. Four doors with names carved in either gold (Ron's), pink (Ginny's), red (Hermione's), dark green (Salazar's), silver (Wolf's) and black (Knives') (There is a door between Knives' and Wolf's room). The common room was huge with couch, place to work, a fireplace, it also has a private library, a room full of weapons and place to train, a game room, a room that dosen't have the anti-muggle spell on it... meaning muggle techs and a kitchen.

"So... what's with the glaring contest?" Ginny asked, suspicious of Knives who yawn and said in a sleepy tone "tell ya tomorrow... g'night..." with that, every one went to sleep.

!TBC... reviews plz! and I'll update soon!


	3. Announcement! Yes, sadly, it's here

Ok! A warm hello to everyone who has favorited, subscribed or whatever to my stories! I thank you for you love and kindness! Really, I do! It's you guys that still reminds me this world still exists.

As of right now, I have only one project going. Everything else is discontinued. I apologize to all who have waited patiently (for years-do you guys still even remember me?) but it's mostly because I'm just not into these fandoms anymore. Enough to read but not enough to write.

Most of these discontinued stories are up for deletion (I really doubt many would miss them). Below is the general list of what's happening:

Prince of Demons-**Discontinued**(up for deletion)

Welcome to Hogwarts-**Discontinued**(up for deletion)

Different Yet the Same-**Discontinued** (up for deletion)

The Potter and the Snape-**On Hiatus**(Possibly rewrite? Or up for deletion)

Naruto Returns-**Discontinued**

It's all your fault you old coot!-**Complete**

Master Equals Servant-**Complete**

Right now, the only project I have lined up is an expansion of _MES_. So to those curious people who have asked for this, well here you go. It'll be a couple of months before anything will appear but I thought I should give all of you a heads up.

Also, in order to fuel my creative juices and give all my fat, lazy plot-bunnies some exercises, I'm taking short fic requests. I can't guarantee I would know the fandom and write well enough but an exercise is an exercise. If I do write them, I will post them on tumblr (possibly on ) and notify you.

Now that the administrivia is over. You can all return to your normal, happy fic reading days! Thank you!


End file.
